


Ezra (Prospect) NSFW Alphabet

by raggamuffin44



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Nsfw content, self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for Ezra from the movie Prospect.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect)/Reader, Ezra/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Ezra (Prospect) NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ezra is usually pretty tired after sex, so aftercare is often just him pulling you against his chest and finding a bit of skin to trace paths and shapes across with his fingers. He’ll brush your hair away from your face and neck so he can adorn the skin there with kisses and whispered praises. You love the way Ezra speaks, but it puts a smile on your face to hear his complex language diminish after a fairly exhaustive fuck, where he can barely construct a meaningful sentence, other than telling how good you are to him and how much he loves you.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

In terms of his own body, he doesn’t really like any of it, but if he had to say anything, he’d probably say his dick, because he knows how much you like it, and knows how good he can make you feel with it. Ezra’s favourite part of your body is your hair. In the day, while you’re out prospecting, it’s always neatly tied or pinned back inside your helmet so it doesn’t impact the job. But once you’re back at your ship or your camp, he loves to watch you take it down and get the kinks out of it. He loves to run his fingers through it when he makes love to you, and give it a sharp tug while he fucks you, loving the reactions he gets to both.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Ezra prefers to cum on you. Sure, he loves the feeling of being wrapped in your warmth as he cums, and he’s obsessed with the look on your face every time he does it. But there’s something about pulling out and painting your skin with it. He especially loves to cum on your stomach and chest, but is _definitely_ not opposed when you say you want it on your face (or in your mouth).

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ezra slyly wants to start a family. He knows he’ll be retiring soon, what with his arm and his age and whatnot. And he knows you’ll want to come with him, because the only thing keeping you in the job is that Ezra is by your side doing it with you. He knows you’re the one for him and he knows he wants to start a family with you. When he does cum inside you, he has a dirty little fantasy that your birth control won’t work and that you fall pregnant. He knows it’s awful of him, but he can’t help it. He’s just holding out for the meantime, until you’re heading home for good, to bring up the idea of having kids, to see how you take it. He really hopes you’re on board though - one, because he’d love to have a family with you, and two, because he thinks you’d look _exquisite_ pregnant.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Ezra’s had his fair share of hookups in his time. He’s been prospecting for a good few years now, and he met a fair amount of women on his travels, and he fucked a few of them. Nothing was ever too out there or risqué, just a release for the stresses of the job. Ezra definitely knows what he’s doing though - he’ll have you coming undone so quickly after barely touching you.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

\- Since he lost his arm, positions that require him to use his arms to balance can be difficult. So missionary is usually quite taxing for Ezra, since he can’t hold himself up for very long, and he’d rather be touching you than using his one arm to hold himself up. He knows it’s basic, but he did really love missionary, since he could see your face, and watch you writhe underneath him. But after losing the arm, you both spent a lot of time seeing which positions would work best for the both of you. Most often it’s either you on top, or doggy-style. He likes the control he has when he fucks you from behind, leaving bruises across your left hip. But he does prefer you on top, because he can still see your face.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Goofy is not a word you’d probably ever describe Ezra as. He’s his usual self in bed too, mostly serious, with the occasional wise-ass comment. But mostly, he wants to please you and make you feel good, and he wants to stay focused so he’s able to do that, so there’s not really any time for joking. Occasionally though, if the pair of you have had something to drink (a rarity during your time on the green moon, but you sometimes manage to get a hold of some alcohol), then you can be a bit silly and giggly during sex. Those times are fun, but you do prefer Ezra in his rough moods or his lovey moods.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps it neat. It’s by no means immaculately groomed, but it’s trimmed and tidy. You love the feeling of it brushing against your clit when you’re on top. You also love his happy trail, and he shivers when you run your fingers down it, which makes you do it all the more.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

When you’re on top, it’s very intimate. It’s usually pretty soft and loving, and Ezra reaches his arm up to pull you towards his lips. He kisses you like his life depends on it, and you feel all his love through it. His hand caresses your skin, and you feel so loved as he praises you. When you’re on your hands and knees, it’s less romantic, but he will lean down occasionally to kiss your shoulders and neck and whisper sweet things into your ears that completely contradict his current rough actions.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Ezra masturbated a lot before you came into his life. He spent a lot of time alone while prospecting, or with a partner who he didn’t care for. So he did as any man does and got himself off when he needed to. When you first joined him, he still did it, grunting your name quietly as he did so. You heard him groan your name once and came running, stopping in your tracks when you saw what he was doing, staring at how _sinful_ he looked, leaned back in his chair, panting, his skin practically glowing from his sweat. Feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, you tried to back away, but knocked into the doorway and Ezra whipped his head round to look at you, eyes widening. It was an awkward time while he sat there figuring out how to move on from that. He decided to man up and admit to you how he felt then, and was relieved when you admitted you felt the same. He doesn’t masturbate so much now that you’re together, he doesn’t really need to.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Ezra is not opposed to being called daddy. Apart from his usual ‘little bird’, he’d often call you ‘baby girl’, and one time he was fucking you from behind, he called you his ‘good baby girl’ and it just slipped out of your mouth along with an obscene moan. He stilled, and you were about to back-pedal and apologise, before he started again, much faster and rougher than he’d already been going, and you realised he liked it. You only ever really use it when you’re in that position, but Ezra loves it.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Lots of different places on your little ship have experienced you two fucking on them, but Ezra does prefer the bed itself. It’s the most comfortable (he always jokes he’s getting old so it’s good for his back and knees) and the bed usually gives him a better chance of balancing for longer on the rare occasion he is on top.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Like mentioned earlier, Ezra loves seeing you take your hair down after a days work. Pretty much _anything_ you do will get him going, but there’s something he just can’t explain about how attractive you look taking your hair down and trying to neaten it up a bit, before catching Ezra’s eyes and seeing his darkened pupils just in time to watch him stalk over to you and press his body against yours.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He wouldn’t want to be restrained. You brought it up once but he said he wouldn’t want to try it. He’d happily tie you up if you wanted that, but he wouldn’t want to be the one tied up. He already feels limited enough by only having the one arm, he would not like having the other tied down. He wants to be able to touch you and feel you. He’s already upset that he can’t touch you in all the ways he wants to when you have sex, and he knows he would get frustrated being tied up (and not in the sexy frustrated way).

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

After a stressful day, he’ll never say no when you drop to your knees in front of him, and take him in your mouth. He does love your blowjobs, but he is partial to eating you out. And he’s pretty good at it too. He loves the look on your face as he slowly applies pressure to your clit with his tongue, as he pushes two fingers into you. He loves how you practically squirm in his grasp as he kisses and licks at your inner thighs.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

If you’re on top, it’s usually a little slower because you want to take your time and make Ezra feel good after a long day. It’s usually a lot more softer and sensual, with passionate kisses and praises whispered against each other’s lips. When he’s fucking you from behind, it tends to be a lot faster and kinda rough. Afterwards he’ll kiss anywhere he thinks he grabbed too harshly in the moment. You like the balance of the quick, rough sessions and then the soft, loving sessions. You never really know what it’ll be until it happens, and that in itself excites the both of you.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Ezra is all about quickies! Sometimes the pair of you just look at each other and know you both need a release, and quick, so it’s a scramble and a quick fuck before you get back to whatever it is you were doing beforehand. Sometimes it’s a quickie in the morning before you go out prospecting. Regardless, as long as Ezra is awake and conscious, he’s always up for a quickie.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Since the loss of his arm, it’s been a bit hard experimenting with particularly difficult or dangerous things because he can’t hold his balance on the one arm for very long. But he’ll always give something a go if you wanted to try it. Often, it won’t really work, but you have a laugh and you can say least say you tried it. He’d do pretty much anything you asked, if he’s honest with himself, he pretty much worships the ground you walk on.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

If it’s in the morning before you go out to work, or if it’s a day where you’re not working, out you’re in flight, Ezra can usually last a fair few rounds. But if it’s the evening after a days work, he will usually only last the one round before he’s exhausted. Those days, you’re happy to take the lead, and take it slowly, building him up to release.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Ezra doesn’t own any toys himself, but he encourages you to use your own. He’ll often use your vibrator while he goes down on you, loving the moans it pulls from the back of your throat from the stimulation of both the vibrator and his own tongue.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Ezra is a _massive_ tease. While you’re out working, he’ll constantly make lewd comments, which are all the more arousing with his complex language. He’s always touching you too, finding any excuse to rest his hands on your hip or your thigh, and gently rub his thumb on the skin or the clothing there. You give him a glare when you’re trying to work, but you can’t deny the blush that creeps up your neck at his actions.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Ezra is very much a talker in bed, and his vocabulary is often on full show. You don’t even know what he’s saying half the time, but his voice turns you on so much. It has such a husky quality to it, that is even more attractive once he’s turned on. Sometimes you reduce him to just grunts and groans, and you’re pretty proud of yourself when it gets to the point that he’s so turned on he can’t even speak properly anymore.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He knows it’s strange, but you in your suit and helmet and everything is so attractive to him. Seeing you working puts a smile and a blush on his face but also sends the blood rushing elsewhere. You’re good at your job, and you’re proud of how far you’ve come under Ezra’s wing, and he loves watching you work. Since the arm incident, you do most of the difficult work, and he’s happy to just watch you do it, finding it incredibly hot.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s pretty impressive. While not extremely long, he’s pretty girthy, and that certainly makes up for it. He stretches you so perfectly every time, and you’re sure you’ll never get over the feeling of him stretching you out.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

If it weren’t for the exhaustion of the job, he’d happily fuck you _all hours of the day._ He’s ready to go anytime, to be honest. The littlest things you do turn him on, it really doesn’t take much. You might go a few days with only oral or a handjob here and there because you’re both truly so tired, but once you’ve both rested a bit, the sex is _phenomenal._

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After a long day prospecting and then having sex, Ezra is usually out like a light afterwards. He’ll pull you against him and run his fingers across your skin until he falls asleep, breath fanning across the back of your neck. The sound of his soft breathing and the feeling of his breath on your skin usually sends you right to sleep too.


End file.
